


Unbeatable Champion

by Tramsrouy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Crack, Gen, I got kicked from ap english idk why, Modern Art, dm me for the petition link, my english essay for finals, pls help me sue my ex english teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramsrouy/pseuds/Tramsrouy
Summary: Leon gets lost within an unfamiliar forest while escaping the fuzz.. so where exactly is he?this is a serious angst fanfic and anyone who disagrees will be sacrifcied at dawn
Relationships: Leon / red hotwheel car
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Unbeatable Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the college board](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+college+board).



Leaves stirred quietly across the ground, several floating up into the air as Leon’s cape fluttered across the gravel. He hardly took his eyes off the patterns created behind him, fixated completely on their twiling. The longer he walked, he noticed less and less leaves surrounding him until they disappeared completely. The absence of the leaves slowly brought him back into focus, and he realized he had now been walking into the forest for hours.   
Leon analyzed his surroundings frantically, trying to take in as much of the unfamiliar scene as he could. The forest was dark, barren and thick with fog- and which direction did he come from again? The whole night was a blur to him… after beating the shit out of his annoying little brother, he ran into the forest behind his house to escape the police incase they found the body. In the rush of the moment he didn’t plan where in the forest he’d run; but who would have known he would have gotten lost so quickly  
“Well fuckity wuckity “ he sighed, acknowledging that he was lost, “Guess I better call someone…”  
He reached in his back pocket to pull out his phone, hasty dialing his best friend. The phone rang three times before he heard a voice respond.  
“Hello?”   
“Raihan! I’m so glad you picked up. I’m lost in a spooky forest and need some help getting out, could you pick me up somehow?” he whined.  
“Oh,” he hesitated briefly, “ uh, Sure, I'll be there in a sec-” Raihan rushed, hanging up before finishing his sentence.  
Leon was so happy that he was getting out of the forest that he pissed his big boy pants. He knew Raihan would be able to find him since he was always helped him out in sticky situations. Ever since they were young trainers they were always looking out for each other: collecting pokemon, learning to ride bikes, robbing retirement homes, cooking curry.. so there was no doubt in Leon’s mind that he would be out of the forest shortly.   
He paced around in circles trying to find something to pass the time. He considered lighting a fire since he was cold and tired from walking so long, but he didn’t have a lighter with him and all the wood seemed to damp to ignite.   
“Oh that’s right!” Leon exclaimed, reaching into his pockets to pull out a shiny red pokeball. Before he left, he emptied out his pokeballs and put a handful of hotwheels in each one.   
“AAAHH be careful red car blue is cATCHING UPPPPPP!!” He crashed them together screaming at them to beat the other up.   
“Beat each other up? Wait a minute.. Why do I feel bad now?” He set the cars down to scratch his chin and think. .  
The afternoon flashed before Leon’s eyes.   
“Hey Lee! I brought you some orange juice to help with your scurvy,” Hop squeaked, tugging on Raihan’s cape.  
“Thanks I guess” Leon jerked his shoulder back so he didn’t have to make physical contact with his brother.  
Leon brought the juice of orange to his lips and chugged half the glass before hesitating and spraying it back into Hop’s face.  
“The fuck is this shit?” he cringed looking down into his glass. Something seemed.. Off….  
“Don’t worry bro I haven't drugged anyone since 2014! It's just normal, pulp orange juice.”  
“PULP?? YOU PUT PULP IN MY ORANGE JUICE???” Leon shrieked, knocking the kid to his feet and grabbing the heaviest items he could find to throw into his brother’s face.  
“Woah Leon you're beating me with a chair? That type of creativity is why you're the unbeatable champion, wow!” Hop said in a four second cutscene, zooming around his face.  
“You might be bludgeoning me with a stapler, but this is where I turn the battle around!”  
“Oh amazing, is that a handgun? You really know your type advantages!”  
Ah shit. He really threw the yellow car at Hop? Now he’s short one racer thanks to that retarded gremlin. This forest fuckin sucks/.


End file.
